The present invention relates to a vehicle that includes a movable chassis and a cabin rotatable relative to the chassis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for a vehicle that senses an orientation of a cabin or work platform of the vehicle that is rotatable relative to a vehicle chassis, and that enables movement of the vehicle regardless of the orientation of the cabin.
Generally, vehicles such as work machines or service vehicles (e.g., asphalt compactors, excavators, etc.) move in generally forward and rearward directions depending on the work being done. These vehicles typically include a chassis or base, an operator compartment or cabin or platform coupled to the base, and movement controls for moving the vehicle in the generally forward or rearward directions. Most vehicles include a chassis that has bi-directional movement, but an operator positioned in the operator compartment can only a face a direction toward a forward end of the vehicle regardless of the direction of vehicle travel. The limited orientation of the operator in these vehicles restricts and may obstruct the field of vision of the operator relative to the direction of travel.
In some vehicles, the operator compartment can be rotated relative to the base such that the operator can face the forward end and a rearward end of the vehicle. Vehicle controls for operating these vehicles can be provided in two positions within the operator compartment (i.e., one set of controls toward a forward end of the vehicle and another set of controls toward a rearward end of the vehicle) such that one set of controls can be used when the operator faces the forward end, and the other set of controls can be used when the operator faces the rearward end. Alternatively, the controls can rotate with the operator compartment. However, operation of the vehicle controls can be confusing to the operator when the operator compartment is oriented in a rearward-facing direction. In addition, when a vehicle has been stopped for a prolonged time period, the operator may have difficulty determining which direction is the forward direction, and may engage the vehicle controls to move the vehicle in an unintended direction.
Some existing vehicles also include a control device that senses an orientation of the operator compartment, and that rearranges or reprograms the vehicle controls based on the orientation of the operator compartment. Other vehicles include transmission controls that automatically switch a transmission of the vehicle between a forward control condition to a rearward control condition when the operator compartment is turned between a forward-facing position and a rearward-facing position. In these vehicles, the control condition of the vehicle is fully dependent on the orientation of the operator compartment.